


The Sickle and The Hammer

by nausicaa82



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Muscle Kink, Oral Sex, Possessive Thor, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shovel Talk, Threats of Violence, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa82/pseuds/nausicaa82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was in a bad mood, and it was most likely not the best time to try and have “The Shovel Talk” with Thor about Steve, but James had never been great with timing. The Asgardian needed to know exactly what James expected of their relationship and how far he would go to protect his best friend, but Thor was not easily dissuaded from the people he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sickle

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. I welcome people politely pointing out mistakes, so I may correct them.

Steve had been gone on the mission for almost an entire week; Natalia twice that, sent ahead to do recon and set the operation up. They were due back tonight, but the last leg had always been hardest for James. Like a prisoner who would break out a week before his twenty year sentence was up, the closeness of the having what he wanted but still not having it was unbearable, and the inability to do anything to speed up time, maddening. 

So he sat in the communal kitchen of the tower muttering to himself, picked an apple from the bowl, and tried not to dwell on the few hours he would be alone waiting for them. James had been in better moods in Siberia waiting in the wind and the snow for his mark to finally show. He pulled out his favorite knife from his pocket and slowly started to peel the fruit, twisting it as the blade separated the skin and created a long string barely a few millimeters wide. If he could just focus on this, then they would be back in no time. 

He had practiced for years to just take the outer part, leaving the flesh untouched beneath. He licked his bottom lip remembering the praise he would receive for applying this skill to enemies being questioned. The light from the kitchen faded, and the musty smell of the interrogation room grew stronger until he could feel a breath on his ear whispering with a thick Leningrad accent. 

When the edge touched his thumb, the sting of his own flesh separating brought him back to the bright, lemon-scented kitchen and the skyline of twenty-first century New York at dusk beyond the window. He cursed, quickly put the apple down, and sucked at the pool of blood on his skin. He needed them back, he needed his best gal and his best friend. Natalia and Steve tempered his disquiet and made it easier to keep the darkness from coming back. They had been gone too long, and James wanted them back _now_. Hearing footsteps approaching, he looked up only to have his hopeful smile instantly melt to a scowl as it was only Thor who came waltzing in. 

The Asgardian ignored James’ stare as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out large containers of strawberries, blueberries, kiwi, and two whole pineapples. While humming to himself, he washed the produce and set up a workspace on the counter. James resumed his task of peeling his apple. 

“What are you doing?” he sneered. 

“I am preparing a melange for tonight,” Thor replied matter-of-factly as he removed the fuzzy covering and then cut the kiwi fruit with quick hands, still not looking at the assassin. 

“A what?” James hissed, sore as he despised whenever Thor used words or phrases he didn’t know, convinced that the Asgardian thought he was better than James and was flaunting his better upbringing.

“A melange-- a mix of fruits that one then hand feeds to one’s lover. It is most pleasing for all the senses, and makes the resulting activities that much the better.” Thor wiggled his eyebrows with a devilish grin. “All of my lovers have found it most titillating.” James clenched his jaw, teeth grinding. 

“Listen here, you.” He pointed at Thor while still holding the peeled apple in his hand. “I’ve been needing to talk with you about Steve.” Thor finally looked up curious, but kept cutting the large strawberries on the board into quarters.

“I know your kind, seen it a dozen times before-- the big dumb muscle man.” Thor slowed his chopping. “Let’s just say Steve has always had a type. When we went to _The Great Ziegfeld_ , I saw how he marveled at the Sandow scenes. I figured it was just a part of the fantasy for himself, to be big and strong. Didn’t think twice when I found a picture in the back of his sock drawer a few weeks later. 

“Then one night, I saw him behind a dance hall necking with some big oaf whose arms were bigger than Steve’s chest, and everything started making more sense. Couldn’t ever talk with Steve about it, about how I knew what that guy was thinking about him. I knew what he wanted to do to Steve. Things Steve would never imagine. So, here we are, and I’m gonna tell you the same thing that I told that jerk when I followed him home that night and every other jerk that I caught with Steve there after: 

“I may not be as big as you, but if you corrupt him, damage him in anyway, I will destroy you. He’s closer to me than a brother, and even you can figure out what a man like me would do to whomever hurts his family.” James cut a slice of apple with his knife and ate it from the blade, his eyes not leaving Thor’s. The blond just added the chopped berries to the bowl and nonchalantly reached for the pineapples.

“Hurts?” Thor asked casually, riling James up more with his fake bewilderment. “I would never bring Steven physical harm unless…” Thor trailed off while slicing the crowns from the tropical fruit. 

“Unless what?” James gritted out, his hands still, preparing to attack. 

“There have been times when he has requested I thrust har--”

“HE DID NOT!” James slammed his metal hand down on the marble counter. Thor didn’t startle, but stopped his task, holding the chef knife’s tip on the board. “I am serious about this. Promise me you won’t, or no one will ever find your body. Do you understand me, Thor?” The two men shared a full silent minute this time just staring at each other. 

“I understand your threat, but not the intent.” 

“My intent? My intent’s to keep him safe from men who would use their strength against him, who would use _him_ for a quick thrill. You don’t know him like I do. I looked out for him when no one else would.” James’ heart was beating fast. Protecting Steve was an old, raw need, harkening back to prepubescent fights in the schoolyard, a time before he had learned how to be disturbingly calm when making and executing a threat. When Thor started laughing, he let go of the knife to hold his side. 

“You wish to keep him as a bird locked in a cage, only to be observed but never allowed to fly!” Thor shook his head softly, still laughing as if the whole exchange had been a joke. James was now vibrating with rage; this was not like how any of the other men had ever reacted. They had understood and left Steve alone after the threat. Thor was just mocking him now. 

“I want to keep him from motherfuckers like you!” he countered, and the words stopped Thor’s chuckles. 

“You want for him to stay on a pedestal to be admired like your saints-- static in their innocence, but you don’t know him like I do. I know what he needs is not a pedestal, his desires are--”

“Steve is a good boy!” James interrupted, hands tense with his frustrations. Thor was slightly taken aback by the loud declaration, but continued on. 

“Steve is not as saintly as you believe him to be. He is not a good boy. A great man, yes; the _best_ man I have ever come across in my days, but he is now far from innocent.” Thinking about his time with Steve, he couldn’t help grinning as he finished, “I have made sure of that.” 

James kicked the chair from under him and rushed forward in a fury, taking a swing at the other with his metal arm. However, with a speed James did not expect, Thor blocked the hay-maker without any trouble and pinned his artificial limb with one hand; the other held his throat firm in a c-grip. The Asgardian stepped in close, looming over the smaller man, all playfulness gone from his expression. 

“I am the crown prince to an entire realm more glorious than anything you could imagine,” he growled. “I have fought battles that lasted longer than the years you’ve been alive. I wield the elements of the universe as you would one of your little knives, but I do it with more power and finesse than you ever will. I have defeated giants and monsters that in comparison make you seem a mere infant. Did you really think I would tremble at your pathetic threat?” James tried clawing at Thor’s hand to break the hold, but Thor held his position without strain. 

“I would make no vows to you regarding our union even if you had asked before he shared my bed as Steven is none the lesser for our actions. I would not deny him anything he desires. I love him, and I believe in his love for me, but love does not make things nice. It opens hearts to all experiences even those imperfect. Stars are perfect, not Asgardians, and certainly not those of Midgard. You want me to promise not to harm him, but inevitably, I will speak words that hurt him to some degree, although not by my design. We will quarrel. One day he may grow tired of me and break our union, and even if by his own volition, this will bring him pain. There must be some suffering in love. Surely you know of this.” Thor threw James away from him. It was a soft throw, without any real force behind it, a mere warning of what the blond was capable of. James skidded across the floor, his back slamming against the cabinets. 

“I didn’t want him to suffer like that,” James coughed then rubbed at his throat. 

“That was never yours to decide.” Both men then turned their heads as they heard the elevator door open and someone approaching. Thor offered his hand, but James harshly slapped it away, getting to his feet on his own. 

“Steven!” Thor stepped in front of James and opened his arms for an embrace. 

“Thor,” Steve sighed as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and gave a small kiss to his cheek. Then he turned and gave a hug to his best friend.

“You’re back early. We weren’t expecting you until later tonight,” James said in a slightly hoarse voice as Steve pulled away. 

“We were ready to be home, so we finished up our reports extra fast.”

“ _We_?” James questioned. Then as if she apparated, Natalia was there by his side, smirking at him. 

“You don’t even notice when I come in a room anymore. I would be more hurt if I didn’t take it as a testament to my skill.” She ran a finger down his bicep, the red of her nails matching the shade on her lips. 

“Thor!” Steve cried out in delight and James’s attention was pulled back to the large man easily lifting Steve a few inches off the ground so they were the same height, holding him tightly and spinning so Steve’s back was to James. Thor kissed at his ear, and looked directly at James as he spoke to Steve in a loud whisper.

“I missed you so much, my love. Tonight I shall lavish upon you such attentions.” James’ nostrils flared until Natalia pinched his elbow and got his attention again. 

“Come on, it was a boring mission, and I’m ready to be in my own bed,” she urged. 

“You tired?” he asked. But she just smiled, shook her head in the negative, and the last bit of darkness faded from his mind. 

“Well, I’m glad to see you made it back in one, non-frozen piece, Jerk,” he told Steve. “Now if you’ll excuse me, fellas.” James took Natalia by the hand and started for the stairwell to go to their floor. 

“Have fun, Bucky!!” Steve shouted after them as Thor sat him on the counter then quickly finished preparing their snack. James turned around to give a mock salute, but his hand clenched as he saw the two blonds looking only at each other. Thor fed Steve a particularly ripe piece of pineapple, and Steve in turn licked Thor’s finger to collect the errant juice. 

“Come on, James,” Natalia purred, pulling him through the doorway.


	2. The Hammer

Steve had been gone on the mission for almost an entire week, nothing more than a mere blink of an eye for Thor. But nevertheless, these kinds of separations always caused his heart to grow fonder for his beloved. Like a child waiting for Christmas morning, the anticipation of getting what he wanted was a gift in itself, as the waiting only stoked his desire. 

So Thor prepared his room for the evening, pulling back the drapes from the window, smiling at the lights of the city below. Although a poor imitation of the stars shining in the Asgardian sky, it was better than the claustrophobic darkness. He put his dirty Midgardian clothes in their basket, the two dozen books he had read that week back on the shelf, and his vial of oil within easy reach from the bed. Thor replaced the silk sheets on his large bed with the soft cotton ones Steve preferred and turned up the heat. Finally, he commanded Stark’s invisible servant to play the relaxing music Steve enjoyed and keep the lighting dim upon his arrival. Satisfied, he made his way to the communal kitchen to prepare a suitable dish for the night. He would need to hurry, Steve would be back in no time.

Although Thor’s good mood was in no way diminished after his heated discussion with Barnes, when he did see Steve again, it was now joined by a possessiveness only a once spoiled prince could muster. He couldn’t help making a show of his affection for Steve in the kitchen, not wanting Barnes to have any delusions that he could keep Thor away from his beloved. It then took a considerable amount of effort to pull it back, not to claim Steve there in the kitchen, to demonstrate for Barnes how he would writhe under Thor’s touch. 

But Thor had a plan for that evening and didn’t want to spoil it with his own impetuousness. So after Barnes and Natasha left, he had Steve talk of his week as he concentrated on cutting the remaining fruit, offering small tastes, and brushing his hand on Steve’s thigh until everything was ready. 

“... and when you’re that far up in the mountains--”

“Steven,” Thor interrupted when he heard an almost unnoticeable waiver in Steve’s voice. 

“Yes?”

“Hold this.” Thor placed the bowl of fruit in Steve’s hands, then without warning picked him up from the counter into a fireman’s carry. 

“What are you doing?” Steve squeaked, trying to keep the large bowl of fruit from spilling as Thor started to move. 

“I am taking you to my room for the night,” Thor replied matter-of-factly as he gave a firm smack on Steve’s ass, keeping on his legs locked in the hold. “It will be more comfortable.” Thor pretended to be lost finding his room, bounding up stairs, and taking corners sharply-- all to make Steve laugh and work harder not to drop the food. Once they were finally in his room, he put Steve down with an easy grace.

“You didn’t spill one bit. It pleases me, how good you are,” Thor said, hoping his distraction had worked and placed the bowl on the bed. But when he turned back, Steve was at the window looking at the lights of the city. The last lingering feelings of restlessness receded back. Steve seemed to have this effect on him when they were alone, calming the tempest that always threatened to escape when he was provoked. Thor took the moment to just observe the other observing, to revel in the luxury of an unhurried evening, to enjoy the small parts of Steve that haste would overlook. 

Thor stepped behind him, entwined his arms around Steve’s waist, and rested his chin on the smaller man’s shoulder while swaying to the music playing. Steve smelled of lavender and mint from his shampoo, both comforting and exciting. Thor started kissing along Steve’s exposed neck, to his jaw, and then used his finger to guide Steve’s chin to turn towards him. The kiss on his lips was more passionate than the previous ones, commanding. Steve twisted his body to align with Thor’s, now facing him and stepping closer. Thor broke the kiss, and started to pull the hem of Steve’s shirt up but paused when he saw the slight hesitation on his lover’s face.

“It was really cold… there. Natasha had....” Steve trailed off before he could finish. His tone somber again. So Thor slid his hands under the shirt and pulled Steve flush, kissing him again along his neck. 

“Is it cold here?” he asked and then felt Steve shake his head. “Then be here with me now, and I will continue to keep the cold away, Steven.” A few more minutes passed as Thor just rubbed along Steve’s spine. The moment he felt Steve finally melting into the embrace, holding Thor’s shoulders and no doubt closing his eyes, Thor knew he had won. Steve tipped back, and pulled his shirt over his head himself. The earlier reservation washed from his face as a trusting smile was in its place. Thor touched all the exposed skin that was almost as warm as his own, keeping true to his word even if he knew the chill would only be in Steve’s mind. 

“May I?” Steve asked, his eyes looking up as his fingers touched the buttons of Thor’s flannel shirt. Thor could not fathom refusing such a simple request asked with so much want, so much uncertainty that permission will be granted. 

“I would prefer it.” The buttons were carefully undone by pale fingers not wanting to strain the threads holding them together. Steve cautiously slipped his hands under the fabric at Thor’s shoulders and urged it to fall away to the floor. Then he gasped in surprise when Thor suddenly pulled him away from the glass and towards the center of the room. 

They sat on the bed, and Thor fed Steve between kissing and touching him more. They slowly removed more pieces of clothing from each other until the bowl was almost empty and only Steve’s socks remained. It was the solution they had discovered a different night long ago to keep the phantom ice from attacking, and now Thor took pleasure in seeing Steve in only his white knee high socks. He lifted him onto his lap and moaned feeling the still covered calves and smooth bare thighs wrap around his waist. Steve was so pliant to his handling, resisting just the slightest fraction that would cause Thor to use the slightest bit more force, to firm his grip. 

Leaning back against the headboard, he continued his attentions, teasing Steve by offering a strawberry and then pulling it away before he could bite. This repeated a few more times until Steve was still and Thor could slowly run the berry over the pink plump lips of his lover without his moving. His mouth open, he patiently waited until Thor pressed the berry in, his fingers brushing across Steve’s bottom lip as he mindfully chewed. Steve whimpered as he saw Thor’s arms flex with each movement. He reached out to touch them, but was now the one pulling back before he made contact. 

Barnes had not needed to divulge Steve’s desires for a larger, stronger lover. Thor had observed his lingering looks long before they coupled. It had never needed to be said as he had heard Steve’s accelerated breath whenever Thor would lift great weights during battle. Steve had let out breathy sighs as Thor flexed in his daily tasks, and then he outright moaned whenever Thor started posing on purpose when they were alone. This type of desire was not uncommon on Asgard, and Thor appreciated the attention from one so strong himself. He was only perplexed by Steve’s timidity and the renewed hesitation, his need for permission each time. 

Thor took Steve’s hand, his skin always new, without callous, and as soft as a lamb’s ear, and placed it on his chest. Encouraging him to touch along the hard defined lines of Thor’s physique down his abs and the prominent cut above his hips. 

“Like stone,” Steve whispered as he traced back to Thor’s pecs, awestruck as if he hadn’t touched Thor a hundred times before. “Marble that won’t give.”

“Try,” Thor gently commanded, smiling as his Steve could only look where he was touching. He pushed with his fingertips, but there was no change. “Harder Steve, I know you have more than that.” Steve pressed again with more force, but Thor flexed as he did. “Alas, I will not yield.”

Steve’s breath was certainly faster now, his dick hard, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he nodded in agreement. Thor took Steve’s hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss; his eyes followed the movement until they were looking at each other. 

“Would you chisel a replica of me to have when we were parted, something you could caress and remember?” 

“No, I-- I don’t know--”

“Don’t know how? I have found you to be a quick learner.” He released Steve’s hand that then dropped back to petting Thor’s torso. 

“Don’t know if I could do you justice. Like a photograph of a painting, a statute would be a poor imitation, always cold while you run from warm to so hot, and you… you are already a work of art.” Thor smiled fondly at the compliment, pleased to hear his usually reticent Steve’s thoughts. 

“You are too, Steven.”

“Not like you,” he replied reverently. Thor gazed at the other, dumbstruck. A clarinet playing an easy melody was the only sound in the room for a long moment. Thor knew Steve was referring to the difference between them physically, but for him the marked difference was in their spirits. Steve had such gracious humility and a reserved wisdom for one so young, things Thor still struggled with himself. 

“No, not like me. You’re the true masterpiece.” Thor leaned in and kissed the berry-stained lips as they tried to fashion a rebuttal against his words. Then he reach between them and took Steve’s cock in his hand and squeezed, stroking slowly, and Steve arched his body up, closer to the touch like he was starved for it. He broke the kiss and groaned, using both of his hands to hold just one of Thor’s biceps. 

“Do I keep you warm?” Thor asked in a low voice and moved his arm faster. Steve nodded his head, his cheeks and shoulders becoming a darker shade of pink. “Do you wish to be warmer still?” Again Steve nodded his head. “Tell me, Steven.”

“Please, Thor, please fuck me.” Thor could not help but break into a feral grin. The slow build of the evening had made cracks in the wall of reserve Steve seemed to hold on to, and with just a few strokes, it crumbled. Thor’s own desires doubled as Steve begged for his cock. The words made sweeter by the love Steve had for him, and he for Steve. 

Thor pushed him onto his back, poured the oil onto his own fingers, and kneeled between Steve’s splayed legs. Steve planted his feet on on the mattress as the slick fingers caressed the delicate skin between his cheeks. 

“I need to feel you in--” Steve’s command cut off by his own high pitched whine as Thor slipped a finger completely in him. His movements then were as methodical and slow as all the rest had been that evening. 

“I will deny you nothing, Beloved.”

“More, oh more,” Steve huffed as the tip of his cock started to glisten in the light. Thor leaned in to lick it up, not wanting to waste a drop and pleased that the fruit was already affecting Steve’s taste. 

“In good time,” Thor promised and continued slowly stretching Steve on his fingers, adding more oil, and occasionally sucking and stroking Steve to try to comfort him. Steve reached to try and touch wherever he could on Thor, fondling and gripping at the hard muscles of his thighs, his chest, his arms. When Thor stroked his prostate, he cried out and arched away, but Thor’s hand just followed him.

“Do not come by my fingers alone,” Thor challenged. 

“But you feel so good,” Steve keened. Thor pulled back his arm, and Steve’s hips followed until Thor’s fingers left his body. “Don’t stop. I can do it. I can be good,” he pleaded as Thor moved off the bed to stand by the side. He slicked his own cock and pulled Steve to him by his thighs. He then pushed Steve’s knees towards his shoulders, bending him in half and lifting his hips up. Although Thor was the stronger of the two, Steve was by far the more flexible. 

Both panted as the Aesir slid in and established a steady rhythm, and he was grateful Steve’s body was so accommodating, that he could grip him without holding back his strength, that each moan that fell from Steve’s lips was in unabashed pleasure. He pinned the smaller man down as he slowly pounded their bodies together, taking his time to let their release build. 

When finally Steve’s whole body glistened with sweat, his hips started rolling faster, and his cries grew louder, Thor pulled completely out of him and took Steve into his mouth. He sucked hard as Steve whole body seemed to curl around the heat on his throbbing cock, holding Thor’s long hair and screaming his name. Delighted, Thor smiled and licked his lips when he reentered Steve’s relaxed body, now moving in short fast thrusts until he filled him deep and full. 

They lay close to each other under the bed coverings, not wanting to be apart in the afterglow. Steve rested his head on Thor’s chest, holding him as if he would leave, and Thor brushed his fingers along Steve’s back, kissing his temple to try to assure that he would not. 

“I love you,” Steve whispered. Thor’s hand guided his head so they were again looking at each other. 

“And I love you,” he replied. Knowing it was inevitable, he could not promise to Barnes or anyone else that he never would cause Steve harm. But in that moment, Thor swore a vow to himself that whenever it did occur, he would do whatever it would take, even moving all the nine realms, to right it. He then leaned down to kiss again the lips that he simply could not resist.


End file.
